


je ne regrette rien

by victorianvirgil



Series: 13 Days of Halloween (2020) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Death, Implied blood, Knives, M/M, Murder, Paris - Freeform, its just death, roman is like out of his mind, royality but toxic, there is nothing redeeming about this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorianvirgil/pseuds/victorianvirgil
Summary: The clock ticked methodically. Its metronomical clicking pounded rhythmically against his ear drums, and he eyed it with a pointed intensity. The mechanical beat was distinct, the only sound in the otherwise deathly silent house. Enough to drive a man mad.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 13 Days of Halloween (2020) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	je ne regrette rien

**_December, 1891_ **

**_Paris, France_ **

Roman Dumont was born to a young detective and his wife on a cold night in December. Rain outside pelted the dimly lit streets and tapped repetitively on the glass of the window, the rustling of trees and gentle thunder were the only sounds to rival the strained yells pulled from the throat of 23-year-old Madame Dumont as she clutched her handmaiden’s wrist until her fingers turned white. When another voice began to cry as well, the sound exploding from her dissipated immediately. 

Her baby was here.

She cradled her golden haired baby boy in her arms. He only fussed for a moment, but was silent the moment his mother touched him for the first time. He yawned, and what looked to be a tiny smile etched its way onto the newborn’s lips. His father, whose days revolved around death, kissed his wife’s forehead as she cradled the life that they had created together.

The doctor chuckled. “That kid is already smiling. He’s going to do great things.” 

As a child, many people said the same things. About how he was a little ray of sunshine, and he was going to grow up to be just like his father: successful, loving, and adored by everyone. He wanted more than anything to please his father.

They saw something in him; they knew that he would create something that would outlive him, that his name would be remembered forever. 

So it would.

The strangers that had spoken to him when he was young had been right, he did do great things. He was a scholar, and successful like his father.

So there he stood in the dark room.

The clock ticked methodically. Its metronomical clicking pounded rhythmically against his ear drums, and he eyed it with a pointed intensity. The mechanical beat was distinct, the only sound in the otherwise deathly silent house. Enough to drive a man mad. Roman pinched the offensive clock hand, feeling as it tried to move in his fingertips, but couldn’t. The cogs clicked one last time before the clock ceased all movement, perpetually halted at 03h17.

Over the years, his hair darkened to a dull brown, and he examined his features in the mirror, shadowy and grim under the dim light. 

The moon hung proudly over Eiffel’s gaudy tower, which he could just make out underneath its light. The moonlight poured directly into the seedy room — directly onto him. 

His body lay on the table, and a glimpse of it caught his eye as he draped the large cloth over the mirror. 

He was an artist, a mortician in his own right preparing him for burial like he’d seen his father prepare his mother. But his father had been weeping. Roman wasn’t.

He examined his body. He was almost done. Closing his eyes, he breathed in the dusty air of the room and paid his respects, recounting his actions in his head. This was good for the man, just.

He knew by the upkeep of his pathetic room how he’d struggled. Just a whore looking to get by with a few coins from a desperate man. He’d been standing on the corner, hair choppy and his clothes tattered. It was sad. But he was sin, a lusty incubus. He caught wind of Roman, flattening her rumpled shirt and batting his dark eyes.

Arrogant of him, to think that he could lure him in. Didn’t he know? There were plenty of _him_ in Paris. But only one Roman.

Roman had approached him, and his brows furrowed in thought as he studied his face.

“ _Monsieur_ … Dumont?”

Satisfaction washed over him as he watched the recognition of a rich man’s son settle in his eyes. It was egotistical, admittedly, but he was satisfied because he _knew_ him. Everyone did. But they had no idea who he was. Not really. And this gigolo was no different. 

He placed a porcelain hand on Roman’s shoulder, pleading eyes not reserved for him, but the Francs rattling joyously in the rich man’s pockets. 

“Why don’t we go somewhere… quieter, _mon cher_ …?”

“Roman. _Et toi_?”

“Patton.”

“ _Beaux_.”

He pulled him close, tracing his lips over the other mans’, staring into his eyes as he dug a blade into his pretty chest. Roman watched as shock and fear destroyed the starstruck glimmer in his eyes. Satisfaction. The same feeling. No, a better feeling. More powerful. Exciting.

He exhaled the memory as he placed a singular rose into Patton’s clasped hands. He was beautiful, for once in his pitiful life. The police would find him tomorrow, maybe the next day, and see the man adorned by flowers, on display. In his prime. His father would see him, be shocked at what kind of mastermind could do such a thing. Create a masterpiece like this. 

And it would be everything he’d been told it would be. Everything they told his father _he_ would be. It would be great.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> authors note
> 
> day 4, and i'm sorry yall didn't get better content today but the giants lost to the eagles so for personal reasons, i will be passing away 
> 
> just kidding, love y'all 
> 
> till next time,  
> mac


End file.
